ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to Asgard
Story Ishizu is driving a green Rav4, driving along an abandoned road. Dragan is slumped over while looking out the window, Mjlønir on the floor with the hilt going across him. Yami and Luna are in the back seat, while Broder, bound in rope, is in the back storage space. Yami looks out into the distance out the window, looking for something. Yami: Okay. I spy, with my little eye, Luna: (Uninterested) A tree that looks like Bob Marley. Whoever that is. Yami: You know, I think it’s cheating using your mind reading powers for this game. Ishizu: How can you be so calm when we are transporting a criminal in the back of my car?! Yami: He’s out cold. And even if he does escape, good Drago here can stop him. Dragan: Dragan. And if I were to do that, I would most likely destroy this pittance of a vehicle. Yami: Oh. Maybe I should be prepared for if he wakes, then. Yami activates the Dueltrix, searching through cards. Ishizu: How much further? Dragan: Not far. We just passed the honorary Yggdrasil tree, who looks like a person according to Yami, which means we are only a few miles out. Yami puts a card on the Dueltrix blade, as he puts another card back in the deck. Broder begins to stir, moaning in the back. Broder: What? Where? Dragan! Yami puts the other card on the blade, as he slaps down the Dueltrix. Ghost Dust phases into the back, releasing sleep dust into Broder’s face. Broder looks like he’s about to sneeze, as he falls back asleep. Ghost Dust: There we go. Nothing to it. A few miles down the road, Dragan looks excited, as they pass a sign saying “End of the Road.” Dragan: At last! We are there! Ghost Dust: There? There’s nothing for miles! Luna: I can’t hear any voices. Ishizu: And I can’t sense anyone, either. Dragan: Protective charms. Asgard is not for the mere mortal to observe. Ghost Dust: So, does that mean we’re not mere mortals, or not mortals at all? Dragan: Oh, you are ordinarily mortal. Madam Ishtar here is more on the immortal side due to her heritage, while the young lady has a gift that even immortals envy. Ghost Dust: Ouch. The car drives through an invisible barrier, as a large city appears before their eyes. There’s a wall surrounding the entirety of it, the tall and ancient buildings sticking out over. There is a large stone door, with a guard on each side of it. One guard is Devack, who has tanned skin similar to Roman, having dark red lines tattooed down his face. He wears a cloak around his body, hiding his bald head and black attire. The other is Andre, a young caucasian male with spiky brown hair, wearing a blue and white track suit, with a muscular build. The two wield spears, as they lower them, barring the car from approaching further. Ishizu: Are those spear tips, diamond? Dragan: Yes. As is the layering on Mjlønir. Dragan gets out of the vehicle, Devack and Andre spotting him. They smile, as they lift their spears. Andre: Dragan! The victorious, if I’m correct? Devack: Sir Halldor has been worried about you. Dragan: Always the critic, Devack. Do not fret, for tonight we celebrate! I have brought back Broder, criminal that escaped. Yami! Bring him out! Ghost Dust: Sheesh. He expects me to do everything. Ghost Dust flies back, and possesses Broder. Broder: Uh, can you open the trunk? Ishizu gets out and opens the back, Broder walking out. Andre and Devack bare their spears towards him, as Broder walks forward. Ghost Dust leaves Broder, him dropping to the ground. Ghost Dust reverts, Devack and Andre still baring their spears at him. Dragan: Relax. These friends assisted me in capturing him. Andre: You needed help? Yami: Broder got a power boost from an enemy of mine. Dragon saved our hides. Dragan: Dragan. I wanted to introduce them to Halldor. Devack: Sir Halldor, Dragan: Will make an exception for me. Open the gates. Devack and Andre nod at each other, as they turn back, inserting their spears into the holes on the door like keys. They pull them out, as the gate doors open. Dragan leads Yami, Ishizu and Luna in, while Devack and Andre take Broder off. The doors close behind them. Dragan leads them through the city, passing through a busy market area. There are regular humans, as well as hybrids. A Vulpimancer woman lifts several heavy baskets over her head, while a hybrid of member of Gutrot’s species is selling different perfumes at his stand. A Sotoraggian is sitting at a café, watching them. Luna: So much harmony. These people, they live as if they’ve never known prejudice against each other. Dragan: Only a portion of the hybrid epidemic in Domino City was caused by the meddling of your corporate human scum. Humans mating with aliens dates back decades, if not centuries. Asgard was founded by Sir Halldor, who created it as a safe haven. Initially for himself, but he later expanded it to his followers and all others who sought protection. They arrive at a rainbow colored staircase, which heads all the way up to the highest tower. The group looking at it in disbelief. Luna: We have to climb all these stairs? Dragan: You have to. Dragan raises Mjlønir to the sky, as he flies into the sky. Ishizu takes on her Anodite form, as she floats into the air. Ishizu: I can take you up with me, Luna. Yami: I can do it. Yami draws two cards, placing them on the blades. He slaps it down, turning into Gravadactyl. Gravadactyl: Hop aboard. Gravadactyl holds his arm out, Luna climbing up. Gravadactyl puts Luna on his head, as he floats upwards along with Ishizu. They make it up to the top of the stairs, where Dragan was waiting. Dragan: As I expected. Gravadactyl: Couldn’t take the stairs. No legs. Dragan: Funny. Come. Halldor is expecting you. They go into what resembles a throne room, where Halldor sits on a throne. Halldor has periwinkle colored hair, wearing a large grey outfit. Besides his face, the entirety of his skin is hidden, wearing with long sleeves and gloves over his hands, pants and boots over his feet. Halldor: Jonathan Smith. Better known as Yami. Gravadactyl reverts. Yami: How did? Halldor: You would be surprised at what I know about your life. About all of your lives. I thank you all for collecting and returning Broder to us. And now, I welcome you to explore and enjoy. However, I must implore that you leave by the end of the day. Luna: I can’t see into your mind. Do you possess… Halldor: A Rune Eye, correct. Dragan: Come. I shall show you to the forges. Dragan leads them away. Halldor stares at them with intent as they leave. Dragan leads them to the forge, where Duke Devlin is hammering a double edged sword. Adrian is sitting nearby. Duke: Dragan! How’d Miju Miju work for you? Dragan: It’s pronounced Mjlønir. Like the hammer from Norse Mythology. Duke: Only you would give one of my creations such a name. Adrian: Now, now, Duke. A weapon is only scary if people can’t comprehend how to say it. Nice to meet you guys. I’m, Luna: Adrian Gecko. You were Leo’s student advisor. Adrian: Until I accepted a position here. I was specifically hired to finish that hammer. Yami: You? How come? Adrian smirks, as his skin shifts into clouds, maintaining a solid state. Yami: A Cloudian? So, that’s it. Ishizu: What is? Yami: How do you keep the cloud in a constant state? Or even get a charge? Adrian: A specialized atmospheric chamber that I designed, specifically to use clouds to become a power source. Duke: The outer hammer is made of diamond. The inside is layered with copper, and the chamber allows for the cloud to create static charge. It is then amplified to the level of lightning, due to coming from a cloud. While stimulated by more, “manmade” devices, it is pure natural energy. Yami: Fascinating. And here I thought that the other stuff invented back at Cyber Tech were impressive. This, is innovated. Someday, this could be the source of clean energy. Adrian: And yet, only Duke here agreed with you. Ishizu: It seems that diamond is decently accessible to you. Duke: More so than the rest of the world. Our best weapons are made of it. Including, (He swings his double edged sword.) Orgoth. Dragan: And then, there’s two others you need to meet. Dragan leads the group to a new building, which is curtained and covered, being like a fortune teller’s tent. There is a man and a woman in there. The man has flesh-tone skin, with long blue hair with a grey streak down the center. He’s wearing a black coat. The woman has dark purple hair, wearing a red and white kimono, along with sandals. Sheathed on her hip is a katata sword. Sarina: You’re late. I was expecting you a few minutes ago. Dragan: My apologies, Sarina. This is Sarina and Sartorius, the seers of Asgard. Sartorius can see into the future, and it was him who told me to search for Broder in your fine city. Yami: Cool. It is an honor to meet you. Sartorius: And you as well, Yami. I have seen you often in my visions of the future, protecting the world from certain catastrophe. Luna: Is the world going to… Sarina: Be in danger that often? Yes, according to my brother. He is never wrong. Dragan: Sarina has the ability to see the future as well, though not as far as Sartorius. She can see several moments into the future, which makes her invaluable in battle. It is with this ability that has made her the strongest female warrior of Asgard. Sarina: I can see what people will say, how they will act, and how to best avoid their attacks. However, I cannot see how strong a foe is. Sartorius watches Luna, who gives a stare back. Luna: What are you doing? Sartorius: I have seen you often in the future as well. You are shown in visions leading to the destruction of our world, being one of the biggest threats it faces. Yami: What, Luna? I mean, sure her powers are strong. But she’s on our side. Sartorius: I can only tell you what I see. But I would suggest exceeding caution when it comes to her growth. Sarina: Sartorius, you’re scaring her. Luna: No, he’s… Sarina: Sartorius fails to see that the events of the present can be much more of a determinant than the future. And I’ve heard much about your valor. Luna: Thank you. Sarina: Of course. And, Sarina trails off, as if seeing something horrible. Sarina: Dragan! To the front gate with me! Sartorius, alert Sir Halldor right away! Sarina takes off running, as Dragan follows her. Yami, Ishizu and Luna nod, as they follow. End Scene Devack and Andre are standing outside the gate, when the sound of something whizzing through the air cuts through the silence. A meteorite crashes down a few meters away from them, as the two go to examine it. Devack: We should report this to Sir Halldor. Andre: And we shall. But don’t you want to see what it is? Devack: It is from space. There is no guarantee that it is good or safe. The meteorite splits open, as a spirit of light and a separate spirit of darkness shoot out, flying straight at Devack and Andre. The gates open, as Dragan, Sarina, Yami, Ishizu and Luna come out. The darkness has overtaken Andre, him covered in it, as he resembles a gorilla like beast, snarling and pounding his arms like one. Devack is enveloped in a white aura, it taking the shape of a monkey, him having a long monkey tail. Sarina: No! I foresaw the calamity too late. Dragan: This event must’ve just happened. We can still save them! Devack! Andre! It is I, Dragan! Come in peacefully, and we can help reverse this process! Devack leaps forward, swiping at Dragan with his monkey extremities. Dragan repels him with Mjlønir, as Deveck’s tail shoots around at Dragan’s throat. Sarina unsheathes her katana, slicing through the aura tail. It reforms, as Devack leans backwards, stretching an aura arm after her. Sarina slices through them again, repelling his attacks. Dragan swings Mjlønir at him, as he leaps out of the way to dodge. Andre hammers his arms down at Yami, while Ishizu raises a mana shield to block it. Yami draws two cards, putting one back and drawing a second one with quick succession. He places the cards on the blades and slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming into Rath Arms. Rath Arms lunges forward, stalemating with Andre as they try to push through. Rath Arms: Listen up, Andre! You want me to hurt you? Cause I have no problem with pounding you into the ground, and, dang, you’re strong! Andre’s two arms overcome Rath Arms’ four arms, forcing Rath Arms down to his knees. Ishizu blasts Andre with mana, knocking him back. He howls and grunts, as he goes to attack again. Rath Arms flips over Andre, grabbing him and tossing him overhead. Andre flips and lands on his feet, snarling. Rath Arms: Fine. You just asked for the beat down. Rath Arms charges in, throwing a fist at Andre. Andre dodges, as he punches Rath Arms straight in the chest, some darkness seeping into the Dueltrix symbol. Dragan fires a lightning blast at Devack, who expand the white aura to block it. Sarina dashes in for a sword strike, though Devack’s tail whips around, striking her on the side of her head. Sarina falls, groaning. Sarina: This aura. I can’t see the effects of its movements, only Devack’s. Dragan: Then let us take out the aura! Dragan flies into the air, as he spins Mjlønir. Devack takes it, as the aura is extended after him. Dragan blasts it with lightning, the aura harmed but not destroyed. Luna: Maybe I can block it out of Devack before it returns. Luna focuses her mental powers on Devack’s mind, making it in. The aura retracts back around Devack, as Luna screams. She is trapped in Devack’s mind by the White aura, as inside Devack’s head, the aura takes the appearance of a face. Deep Voice: You have a void in your mind, left by darkness. Allow me to illuminate it again. Dragan strikes Devack with Mjlønir, sending him flying and breaking the connection between him and Luna. Luna falls to her knees, as Ishizu goes over to her. Luna: I’m fine. I’m fine. Rath Arms is sent flying into the city wall, cratering it. Rath Arms reverts, as Yami activates the Dueltrix. The top card is black, as Yami draws two cards. Yami: I don’t like the placement of that card. It’s as if it’s tempting me. I fuse Darkside with Feedback, to create! Yami places the two cards on the blades, slapping down the Dueltrix. Dark Feed: Dark Feed. Andre lunges at Dark Feed, who extends his antenna forward, plugging into Andre. Dark Feed drains the darkness from him, Andre slowly losing his dark cloak. Andre howls, and hammers the ground, disturbing Dark Feed’s attempt to drain him. Andre’s darkness is revitalized, as he gets ready to attack again. Halldor: Enough. Halldor walks past Dark Feed, as Devack and Andre spot him. They both lunge at him, as Halldor removes his gloves, revealing black hands with white spots shining like stars. He catches both attackers with minimum effort, as a pulse wave goes through them. The spirit of light and spirit of darkness are expunged from them, as they shrink and fade out of existence. Dark Feed reverts, staring at Halldor’s hands. Yami: Celestialsapien. Dragan: Fitting for ruler of Asgard. Halldor: I apologize for you being here at this time. But now, it is time for you to leave. Yami: What?! But, it’s almost nighttime! Halldor turns his back to them, walking back into Asgard. Dragan: I am sorry, my friends. Yami: Is there a way that we can contact you? In case we need your help in the future? Dragan: Know that I will be aware of any situation that you get into before it occurs. Ishizu: Thank you for your hospitality, even if it was short lived. Yami, Ishizu and Luna head to the car, Luna holding her head. Inside the gates, Halldor and Sartorius watch. Sartorius: Are you certain we should just let them leave? We’ve known that this would happen for sometime now! You could’ve vanquished those parasites out of them in an instant! Halldor: Destiny is set as it is. I’ve learned long ago not to intervene in the path of time. No. The Light and Dark are now a part of the timeline, as they have always been. Characters * Yami * Luna * Ishizu Ishtar * Dragan * Devack (possessed) * Andre (possessed) * Halldor * Duke Devlin * Adrian Gecko * Sartorius * Sarina Villains * Broder * Light of Destruction (in Devack) * Gentle Darkness (in Andre) Aliens Used * Ghost Dust * Gravadactyl * Rath Arms * Dark Feed Trivia * This Asgard is based off the Asgard that appears in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * It's revealed that Adrian has been recruited to Asgard, and he and Duke made the hammer Mjlønir. * Halldor possesses the third and final Rune eye. * The Light of Destruction and Gentle Darkness debut, laying dormant in Luna and Yami respectively. * Sartorius and Halldor know of the future, and the destruction that Luna is supposed to cause. * Sartorius and Sarina resemble Heimdell and Sif from Norse mythology, where they are siblings. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Ragnarok Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Light of Destruction Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Gentle Darkness Arc